


Modelo de pasarela

by Guayaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Fashionista, Kageyama Tobio in beautiful clothes, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Model Kageyama Tobio, Other, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guayaba/pseuds/Guayaba
Summary: La madre de Kageyama es una famosa diseñadora de modas, a veces su hijo (Kageyama Tobio) la ayuda con ciertas colecciones posando ante las cámaras.Toma de sorpresa a Tobio cuando le dice que va a modelar para pasarela en el extranjero.Acompaña a Tobio en su aventura en la semana de la moda.(demasiadas cosas en mi mente, Kageyama Tobio en ropa demasiada linda, entra si quieres)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic vino a mí, mientras escuchaba una playlist de Kpop llamada “k-pop Hoe athems”. fue como ¡ding! KAGEYAMA EN ROPA LINDA Y ESTILOSA, ADEMÁS DE MODELO y pues acá andamos escribiendo lol.

Si le preguntabas a Kageyama él te diría que sí, verdaderamente se preocupaba un poco por su apariencia, no tanto por querer lucirse (como lo hacía cierto ex-sempai) más bien por ayudar a su madre.

Veras, su madre nunca estaba en casa debido a que era una reconocida diseñadora de modas, su propia marca de ropa estaba en una categoría de ropa de lujo o alta gama. La mantiene tan ocupada que la veía una vez al año o menos.

Debido a la ausencia, está pensando que de alguna forma podría excusar el abandono le regalaba conjuntos de ropa hechas por ella misma.

No lo malentiendas amaba ver el trabajo de su madre y cómo triunfaba sin necesidad de aquel hombre que era su padre. y amaba la ropa, pero la realidad era que nunca lo usaba. No salía de casa a menos que fuera para la escuela, los eventos deportivos y hacer las compras, obviamente no iba a usar atuendos que costaban miles de yenes para sudarlos o comprar leche.

Así que si, tenía ropa de lujo guardadas en cajitas de regalo en una esquina escondida de su armario, mientras el blanco y gris de camisetas de algodón desgastadas era su principal fuente de vestimenta, sin olvidar sus pantalonetas deportivas;

Estaba en medio de una práctica, cuando de repente el tono (nunca escuchado) de un teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo el flujo de las rematadas.

Todos miraron extrañados la bolsa donde aquel aparatejo sonaba, sorprendiéndose de ver que era el bolso de Tobio.

¿quién llamaba a Tobio, nunca (en lo llevado del año) habían escuchado su teléfono.

“eh? ¿quién te llama yamayama?” ´preguntó un verdadero curioso Hinata.

El preguntado simplemente encogió los hombros en sinónimo de no saber.

Los ojos azulados se acercaron sin ninguna prisa, casi resabiado de ir a contestar. 

_¿Quién era?_

La última vez que había contestado el teléfono, había sido una llamada de urgencia, su abuelo había muerto.

_¿Y si alguien se murió?, y si su madre tuvo un accidente? y si su hermana le había pasado algo en Tokio?_

No lo malentiendas, que no hablara con su madre o su hermana no quiere decir que no tuviera una pizca de preocupación por ellas dos. solo ellas, su padre podría irse al diablo.

Sacó el teléfono, luego de hurgar un poco entre la maleta. visualizó la pantalla, y su ceño fruncido se frunció más. ¿qué quería su madre?

“hola”

“hola hijo”

“¿qué necesitas?”

“¿dónde estas?”

“En la práctica…?”

“oh, necesito que vengas a la casa y me ayudes a empacar tus cosas"

“eh?.... ¿estás aquí?” ¿Qué hacía aquí su madre?, ¿por qué había regresado? se suponía que estaba ocupada con la nueva colección que iba a sacar, lo vio en las noticias de internet

“si, si. ven y empacas tus cosas, me vas a ayudar con la nueva colección ¿no?,”

“eh?” El rostro de Kageyama no podría estar más confundido

“sí, te vienes conmigo a la semana de la moda en Italia”

“¡¿CÓMO?!” su voz se elevó un poco “pe-pero…. estoy practicando, además ¿no se puede hacer aquí?”

No era la primera vez (ni la última) que Kageyama ayudaba a su madre modelando sus prendas para colecciones de ropa. su madre decía que su rostro estoico, y sus músculos formados debido al deporte, era perfecto para la imagen de algunas colecciones.

“No. no vas a hacer sesiones de fotos, vas a modelar en pasarela”

“¿AH?” se giró un poco brusco debido a la sorpresa, encontrándose con su equipo observándolo con interés. se sonrojo un poco.

“si, si. vente que esta noche sale vuelo”

“HOY??”

No podías culpar a Tobio por actuar de esta forma, su madre había estado demasiado ocupada estas semanas que ni siquiera contestaba sus mensajes, y que de repente lo llamara ya era una sorpresa en sí, pero que tuviera que irse a Italia con ella para modelar en pasarela era más allá de ‘sorpresa’.

“QUE SI , venga apúrate”

“Pe-pero y la práctica?” alzó un poco la mirada, mirando a su equipo y luego a su entrenador.

“no te preocupes por eso, yo les aviso luego a la escuela”

“pero-”

“no más peros, venga que no hay tiempo”

“....” un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca “voy para allá...”

Su madre colgó, y este se quedó viendo la pantalla, volvió a suspirar.

“Kageyama?” preguntó el entrenador Ukai “Todo bien?”

Asintió y empezó a guardar sus cosas que había esparcido mientras buscaba su teléfono.

“tengo que irme” miro fijamente al entrenado y de reojo a su equipo.

“¿oh?..., claro puedes irte” un expresión extrañada salía de Ukai. sin contar las miradas de su equipo. ¿Kageyama Tobio se iba en medio de una práctica de volleyball? ¿estaban los ejes del mundo cambiando?

Kageyama se fue no sin antes dar una reverencia y volvió a ver a su equipo “Nos vemos” movió su mano en señal de despedida, luego frunció su ceño y apuntó hacia el pelirrojo “Hinata idiota no vayas a fallar”

Hinata reaccionó un poco lento debido al shock “¿eh?” saltó “CLARO QUE NO PERDERÉ IDIOTA”

El shock en el que equipo estaba era gracioso, hasta el “no me importa los demás -shima” , se preguntó que rayos había pasado para que el Idiota del volleyball dejará un práctica de volleyball.

“bueno… eso fue extraño” el primero en reaccionar fue Tanaka

“espero que este bien” dijo Asahi mientras miraba la puerta donde el pelinegro salió

“él dijo que estaba bien entonces está bien” cerró Daichi “sigamos con el entrenamiento”

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con varias maletas listas. Quitándose los zapatos se fue hacia la sala “TADAIMA”

“EN TU CUARTO, TOBIO”

Cuando entró a este, visualizo a su madre que había sacado toda la ropa de su armario, poniéndola encima de su cama.

“¿por qué mis regalos siguen es sus cajas?” le pregunto seriamente

“eh-eh…” se puso rojo de la vergüenza, que pensaría su madre si le dijera que nunca uso ningún regalo, no porque no le gustaran sino porque su vida social más allá del volleyball era nula. “no he tenido la oportunidad…”

su madre se volteó a verle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido “claro…” destapando las cajas miró que estaban siquiera sin tocar. “pues como no has tenido la oportunidad, ahora que salimos de viaje vas a empacar todos mis regalos y los vas a usar” su tono de voz dio a entender que no había discusión. “olvídate de tus camisas, pantalones y tenis para deporte, si mis compañeros te van a ver, te verán con mi ropa no con tus harapos”

Tobio hizo un pequeño puchero, ¿que tenían de malo su ropa deportiva?, era cómoda y además fácil de lavar. muchas veces la ropa de su madre era delicada y tenía que lavar a mano, y sinceramente prefería invertir ese tiempo viendo partidos de volleyball.

“entonces por qué sacaste toda mi ropa?” se indignó un poco, ¿por qué tenía que desordenar su cuarto?

“pues porque pensaba que usabas mis cosas, además tienes que deshacerte de varias prendas, están todas deshechas”

suspiro indignado pero no queriendo discutir, finalizó. “bueno”

“Ya empaqué mis cosas, y tu maleta ya tiene algunos de mis regalos SIN USAR.” enfatizó “empaca el resto y tus cosas para higiene personal, ve a bañarte y ponte PRESENTABLE. tienes 40 minutos, apúrate!”

“voy, voy!”.

Luego de empacar sus cosas y la ropa que le había regalado su madre, decidió entrar a bañarse.

Como buen japonés que era, quería tener un baño largo y relajante en su bañera, pero sabía que eso tomaba tiempo y tenía que apurarse para tomar un avión

_Un avión!_

_Un avión a Italia!_

_IBA IR A ITALIA! A MODELAR!_

_Dios ¿Y si no le caía bien a otros modelos?_

Solía pasar que no era bueno socializando, eso lo sabía. siempre fue difícil para él comunicarse correctamente.

Gracias a su actual equipo esto había mejorado un porcentaje, pero no estaba seguro si ese porcentaje ayudaría en el extranjero

_Mierda_   
_¿Cómo mierda voy a comunicarme?_   
_No se nada de ingles_   
_Debió escuchar al estúpido de Tsukishima , debió de haber aprendido algo  
Maldito poste andante, ¿por qué siempre tenía la razón?_

Un chasquido salió de su boca, maldita sea la hora en la que decidió que sólo tenía que saber japonés solo por ser Nipón.

“APURATE!” Se sobresaltó y terminó de enjuagarse.

Miro la ropa que había escogido, un pantalón negro entubado algo apretado en sus muslos, su cinturón negro, una camisa básica blanca y encima de esta, una camisa estilo leñador abierta con colores amarillos, azules y blancos. además, una chaqueta de cuero negro con cremalleras metálicas en los antebrazos. sin olvidar sus botines negros y planos. y en su cabello un beanie de un azul casi negro, con unas pequeñas ‘X’ color amarillo que armonizaban su outfit.

Saliendo con sus maletas listas, que solo era una y además un bolso de mano se encontró con su madre.

“nos vamos?”

su madre se giró para verlo, lo observo de pies a cabeza y luego negó lentamente.

“que?!” soltó ácido Tobio

“accesorios, necesitas más accesorios” salió de la sala.

“más?” susurro para si mismo.  
se sentía muy bien con este atuendo, ¿por qué agregarle más?

Con su madre de vuelta, esta se acercó a su hijo y empezó poniéndole unas gafas oscuras, seguido de varios anillos color plata y una pequeña (pero visible) cadena de igual color.

“ahora sí, ve a mirarte” dijo señalando el espejo que estaba cerca de la mesa donde comían.

Cuando se miró se sorprendió, si antes se veía bien, ahora se veía... sexy.  
se sonrojo un poco, sexy no era una palabra que utilizarán a menudo para describirle. temible, arrogante, aterrador… más bien.

“venga apúrate, tenemos que tomar el tren para llegar a Tokio y luego al aeropuerto”

Saliendo con su maleta y la de su madre en las manos, mientras tiraba de estas caminó al lado de su madre con paso acelerado, esperando el bus que los llevará a la estación de trenes.

Cerca de ellos escuchó una voz familiar riéndose con demasiada fuerza, miró en dirección y pudo ver a Tanaka y Nishinoya hablando, **no** , gritando y dándose codazos. siendo ellos en pocas palabras. pensó en ir a saludarlos, pero ya se había despedido de ellos, ¿sería raro ir, saludarlos y luego tener que volverse a despedir?

Mientras que se debatía mentalmente en que hacer, no se dio cuenta que el bus ya estaba al frente suyo, y como si su madre se diera cuenta de su debate mental jalo un poco de él para volverlo a la realidad.

Llegando a la estación de trenes, fue fácil tomar el tren que los llevaría a Tokio, su madre parecía conocer al señor de los boletos, lo cual no sería de extrañar siempre de aquí allá por Japón y por el mundo.

Mientras se esperaba al que el tren partiera, no pudo evitar volver a pensar.

¡Iba ir a Italia!, Iba a viajar más allá de Asia!

No era su primera vez saliendo del país, había ido a Corea del sur para algunas secciones de fotos, Pero ir a Europa si que era otra cosa.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero su madre tocándole el brazo fue suficiente para levantarlo.  
luego de dar vueltas por la estación y tomar un taxi, finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto internacional Haneda.

_Demasiada gente_

Siguiendo como cachorrito a su madre, hicieron el check-in y se sentaron en su sala de espera, su vuelo salía dentro de una hora.

“prepárate para un viaje largo” comentó su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado

“¿qué tan largo” inquirió Tobio, mientras guardaba su pasaporte en la maleta de mano que tenía.

“17-18 horas”

Volteo a ver rápidamente a su madre, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa

“más transbordo” sumó su madre.

Tobio tenía una mirada incrédula en su cara, iba a ser casi un día sentado en un avión, aunque por suerte (o más bien riqueza) tenían asientos en primera clase, por lo que sería muchísimo más cómodo.

Algo bueno que su madre ganará millones por hacer ropa.

No sabe cómo fue que el tiempo pasó tan rápido, cuando escuchó por los altavoces.

“Viaje de Tokio, Japón a Milán, Italia. por favor abordar en este momento”.

y como si estuviera en medio de un partido, una emoción recorrió su cuerpo.

outfit:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si no pudiste visualizar el outfit de Kageyama, busca en google “ Jimin airport outfits” y te aparece en imágenes.  
> (tengo que ver cómo poner imágenes aquí)  
> Quiero decir que muchos outfits que voy a describir van hacer atuendos de Idols, específicamente de BTS, y del mismísimo dios Kim Taehyung , sobre todo las últimas vcut que ha compartido en twitter.


	2. Dos

El viaje había sido más que agotador, y a pesar de haber dormido horas se sentía mucho más cansado que cuando tuvieron que jugar varios partidos consecutivos.

Había llegado a un Hotel lujoso, pero su mente somnolienta no podía apreciar la decoración de este. Apenas llegaron a su cuarto, pudo apreciar un cama tamaño King con unas colcha tan esponjosa que aguanto las ganas de tirársele encima.

“Este es tu cuarto, el mío esta enseguida” aclaró su madre, mientras echaba un vistazo “tienes 1 día de descanso, así que haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a estar ocupada mañana, llama a mi asistente si necesitas algo urgente” y con eso salió.

Puso su maleta encima de una mesa y empezó a desempacar. Siendo sincero hubiera simplemente dejado toda su ropa en la maleta, pero tenía ropa que se arrugaba muy fácilmente así que prefirió sacarlo, además de que se iba quedar 1 semana, por lo que no era una gran pérdida.

Mientras ponía su ropa en perchas y las colgaba, pudo apreciar verdaderamente por primera vez la ropa que le había dado su madre, no solo eran camisas era todo tipo de cosas: collares, gafas, anillos, capuchas, gorros, camisas de todo tipo de diseño y forma, sacos, chaquetas… era mucho, eran atuendos completos.  


Cuando acabó de desempacar, se dirigió al baño con su bolsita donde tenía todo para su cuidado e higiene personal. Entrado al baño se sorprendió, era realmente grande.  
Tenía dos lavamanos, encima de estos un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared y debajo unos armarios. una ducha y una gran tina (que servía también como jacuzzi, eso lo descubrió luego) color marfil, un piso de baldosas grisáceas casi blancas, y lo más increíble una pared completamente compuesta por un espejo, Tobio se intimido un poco.

Con curiosidad abrió los armarios que estaban debajo de los lavabos, encontrándose con varias toallas, velas y botellitas de varios colores, agarro una, ‘bubble potion’ y si su inglés no le fallaba bubble era burbujas.   
_  
Oh, burbujas  _

Le dio un vistazo a la gran tina, no dudo ni un segundo en agarrar la botella y una toalla.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera, vertió el líquido viscoso color transparente y como si fuera magia esta se llenó rápidamente de burbujas con olor a fresa o frambuesa. Cerro la llave de la bañera y empezó a desvestirse. Evitó mirarse al espejo, aunque era difícil dos de las cuatro paredes que conforman el baño estaban con espejos. 

Cuando retiró sus pantalones, sintió como sus muslos gritaban ‘GRACIAS’, en realidad no fue muy inteligente de su parte ponerse un pantalón apretado para un viaje de 18 horas, pero su madre parecía muy feliz cuando lo vio usando su ropa.  


Antes de entrar a la tina, decidió darse un enjuague rápido en la ducha, para quitarse restos de sudor y demás, al igual de cómo se hacía en los baños públicos de su país.

Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios cuando su piel entró en contacto con las burbujas y agua caliente. Fue como sentir las nubes del cielo besaban su piel para calmar la tensión de sus músculos.  
En un estado de calma total, su mente en blanco y el vapor humeante hizo dormitar a Tobio, cerró sus ojos y disfruto el dulce aroma de las bayas rojas

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con sus dedos como uvas pasas. decidió que ya tenía que salir de la bañera.

El calor de agua se hacía presente en sus pómulos, agarrando la toalla de antes, se secó un poco y se la envolvió en sus caderas. 

Se giró sobre sí mismo, encontrándose un espejo algo empañado y su reflejo lo saludaba.

Se quedó congelado, había estado profusamente evitar mirar el espejo. 

Con una curiosidad extraña miró su reflejo mientras se acariciaba lentamente una rodilla, si despegar su mirada del espejo, hizo lo mismo con su otra rodilla, sus manos que delicadamente tocaban sus rodillas fueron subiendo muy lentamente trazando líneas, dibujando círculos, con un ritmo casi melódico.  
encontrándose en el camino una cicatriz en su muslo, la acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, con calidez y amor recordó que se la hizo de alguna forma mientras jugaba volleyball.   
Sus manos que aun viajaban arriba y abajo de sus muslos, subieron a su abdomen acariciando sus músculos formados, luego con cuidado y precisión las palmas de sus manos tocaron sus oblicuos. Sus dedos repasaban su torso como un pincel en lienzo blanco esperando llenar todo de color.  
Las yemas de sus dedos anulares acariciaban su cintura a cada lado, pronto estas se encontraron en su pecho, sorprendiendo a dos botoncitos rosados que se encontraban despiertos debidos al cambio de temperatura.  
Con suma delicadeza los acaricio, enviado pequeños toques eléctricos a través de su sistema nervioso, lo hizo de nuevo esta vez con más presión, un jadeo salió de sus labios y como si ese fuera su llamado a tierra, se congeló retirando rápidamente sus manos de sus pezones.

_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _

El rojo de su cara ya no era por el vapor caliente del baño.

No duró mucho para ponerse su pijama, y se encontró tirándose al colchón. Kageyama se preguntó donde habían comprado aquellas almohadas. 

Dando un pequeño giro vio un pequeño reloj que marcaban las 8pm. sus ojos se abrieron un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño?

Y de pronto otra realidad le golpeó, si eran las 8pm en Italia ¿qué horas eran en Japón?

Se levanto con cansancio para poder buscar su teléfono, encontrándolo descargado busco su cargador y cuando lo iba a conectar se encontró con un enchufe extraño.

“mierda” murmuró entre dientes, se le había olvidado traer el adaptador universal que tenía, lo había tenido que comprar cuando fue a Corea del sur.

Decidió buscar entre los cajones de las mesitas que se ubicaban a cada extremo de la cama. luego de buscar en una, se dirigió a la otra y por suerte encontró lo que buscaba.  conectó rápidamente su teléfono y espero un poco antes de prenderlo.

Lo primero que vio fue su fondo de pantalla, un balón de volley y luego de unos segundos de carga apareció la hora, 4:30 am jueves de septiembre. volvió a mirar el reloj de la mesita, 8:30 pm miércoles de septiembre. le fascino la idea de ese salto de tiempo que había tenido. 8 horas de diferencia entre Japón y Italia.

Antes de irse a dormir, recordó quitarle el modo avión por si su madre le escribía. Algo por lo que el Tobio del futuro se lamentaría, no por su madre. sino por ciertos cuervos que bombardearían de notificaciones su teléfono. Pero por ahora un Tobio del presente ya se hallaba profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena en el baño la cree pensando en que Tobio tiene una edad donde se empieza auto-explorar.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue un poco corto.


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo se entera donde esta Tobio

Cuando Tobio no se presentó al día siguiente a la práctica de la mañana, confundió a varios del equipo, y enojo a Hinata. tampoco se presentó al almuerzo que tenía junto a los otros de primer año (Yachi, Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi) y menos a la práctica de la tarde. Preocupó a varios, incluso al entrenador.  
¿estaba Kageyama realmente bien?

No fue hasta que los chicos se estaban cambiando para volver a casa que Hinata explotó 

“No puedo creer que Kageyama no haya venido a una práctica” puso un puchero en su boca

“No puedes culparlo de no venir, ayer recibió una llamada… algo extraña” se preocupó Asahi, varios asintieron

“Eso es cierto, nunca habían llamado a Kageyama” asintió varias veces Nishinoya 

“me pregunto si estará bien” dijo Sugawara con preocupación

“Tal vez mañana venga” comentó Daichi 

Al día siguiente Takeda-sensei recibió una llamada de un número que no tenía agendado. 

“Buenos días?” contestó con duda

“Hola buenos días, habla la madre de Tobio”

_¿oh…?_

“oh, Kageyama-san en qué puedo ayudarle?”

“solo para avisarle que mi hijo se encuentra en un viaje por cuestiones de mi trabajo, estará fuera de la escuela y el entrenamiento de volley por una semana”

“oh, claro, pero me gustaría advertirle que su hijo no tiene muy buenas calificaciones, por lo que retrasarse una semana puede ser perjudicial”

“mmm... si lo entiendo, ¿tendrá algún compañero que pueda ayudarlo después?”

“bueno… creo que podría convencer a unos de sus compañeros de equipo”

_Tal vez Tsukishima podría ayudar… o mejor Yachi, tendrá mejor paciencia_

“Vale muchas gracias, eso sería todo. Buen día sensei”

“Buen día Kageyama-san”

Mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared, se fijó que el equipo seguía entrenando.

 _Debería de avisarles_

y con esto en mente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la cancha.

  
Abriendo la puerta, fue recibido por un balón directo en su cara

“TAKEDA-SENSEI!!!”

“LO SIENTO!”

“¿ESTA BIEN TAKEDA-SENSEI?!” le extendió una mano el entrenador Ukai

Takeda estaba un poco aturdido, pero aun así agarro la mano para poder levantarse, se arregló las gafas que se habían volteado un poco

“Muchachos, tengo dos noticias” explico el porqué de su presencia.

“¿QUE ES? ¿QUE ES?” se agitó Hinata empezando a saltar

“Déjalo hablar” regañó Daichi

“jeje, está bien” Takeda le regalo una sonrisa a Hinata, siempre era divertido ver al sol brillando de emoción “bueno, primero tenemos un partido de práctica contra Aobajousai dentro de…”

“EL GRAN REY!” volvió a gritar Hinata, ganándose un zape por parte de Tanaka.

“dentro de dos días” tuvo que parar al ver la fiereza de sus miradas, _bien se están emocionando, aunque se las tendrán que arreglar sin Kageyama_

“La otra noticia, es que Kageyama se ausentará por una semana”

“QUE?” “EN SERIO?” dijeron varios 

“Vaya quién lo diría” se rió entre dientes Tsukishima

“¿Se puede saber por qué?” preguntó preocupado Suga

“ah, no tienes nada que preocuparte Suga-san” calmo Takeda al menor “está de viaje con su madre”

“Oh…” se escuchó de varios, ahora tenía sentido la salida de Tobio en medio de su práctica

“Bueno muchachos, prepárense para pasado mañana tenemos un partido contra uno de los grandes” su mirada se dirigió hacia Suga “Suga serás setter en el partido ya que Kageyama no está, ¡Da lo mejor!” 

Sugawara asintió firmemente, y luego hubo un brillo especial en sus ojos.

 _Estará difícil_ sonrió dulcemente, varios se alejaron de él con miedo

“¡En qué estás pensando! das miedo” reclamó Asahi

Takeda sonrió

Cuando terminó la práctica, y se fueron a cambiar Hinata habló

“No puedo creer que el idiota este una semana sin jugar” se cruzó de brazos

varios rieron mientras terminaban de cambiarse

“Concuerdo” dijo Tsukishima, ganándose varias miradas de sorpresa. “se vuelve loco sin tocar el balón por unas horas, en una semana va a estar delirando” Se ganó risas de todos, era muy cierto. cuando el Horario de estudio terminaba, kageyama ya estaba con un balón en las manos, una semana sería…

“este idiota no contesta” dijo Hinata mientras tenía su teléfono y tapeaba velozmente la pantalla.

“¿Qué haces Shouyou?” preguntó Yū, mientras se acercaba 

“Spameando mensajes a Tobs” dijo mientras seguía escribiendo velozmente “no contesta el idiota”

“te tiene silenciado” comentó Yamaguchi

“¿que?” exclamó Hinata “cómo?, ¿por qué?”

“eres molesto con los mensajes y en los grupos de chat” explicó Yamaguchi suavemente, tratando de no herir los sentimientos del peli-naranja

“y molesto en la vida real” sonrió vilmente Tsuki

“Cállate salty-shima” le saco la lengua “le voy a preguntar a Yachi que me preste su teléfono” salió rápidamente del cuarto

“¿para qué?” se preguntó Ennoshita, pero vio como Hinata salió corriendo “ya que…”

“Yachi!!, YACHIII YACHIIIII!!!” grito fuertemente, mientras bajaba las escaleras

Yachi que se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Kiyoko se sobresaltó y empezó a temblar

 _¿qué pasó?  
_ _¿hubo un accidente?  
_ _¿Y SI ALGUIEN SE MURIÓ?_

“no te mueras Shōyō” exclamó preocupada

“eh?” freno en seco Hinata

“eh?” respondió Yachi

“me prestas tu teléfono?”

“oh, claro” se lo entregó a hinata

“tienes Internet”

“¿eh?, sí… por?”

“Para hacer una videollamada con Kageyama”

“eh?”

“así no me ignorará, ¿Cómo se atreve a silenciarme?” se indignó

Yachi trago y puso nerviosamente una mano en su cuello

_Todos te tenemos silenciado Shōyō_

_  
_ Mientras Hinata buscaba el contacto, los demás del equipo que se habían cambiado se acercaron.

“¿qué haces Hinata?” Pregunto Sugawara

“Videollamada con Kageyama” dijo mientras alzaba un poco su brazo para que se viera su cara en la pantalla.

Sugawara se acercó a él con curiosidad, ¿Hinata hacía videollamadas con Tobio? 

_Que tiernos son, me preguntó si..._

“hola?” se escuchó una voz rasposa y grave

“Kageyama idiota, ¿porque me tienes silenciado?, ¿por qué te vas sin avisarnos? eso es grosero” dijo Hinata “además no veo nada, ¿dónde estás?”

“¿eh?” respondió aturdido

 _Suena recién despierto_ … pensó Suga

“Estás en una videollamada tonto”

Cuando dijo esto, sonó el ruido como de unas sábanas y luego hubo una luz pequeña.

Kageyama se encontraba aplastado contra una almohada, sus ojos cerrados, sus cachetes hinchados y su pelo muy desordenado

_Lindo_

“¿Estás dormido?” preguntó Suga

“mmhhh...” confirmó con un sonido

“¿El rey se convirtió en la princesa durmiente?” se burló Tsuki.

Suga se giró, y se encontró con el equipo mirando la video llamada.

“gggrr…” gruño kageyama enojado, abrió uno de sus ojos y vio por encima de la pantalla “son ustedes los groseros llamándome a esta hora” su voz sonaba suave y cansada.

“pero que dices, son las 10 de la mañana” contraataco Hinata “no seas perezoso”

La respuesta de kageyama fue girar su pantalla, donde pudieron visualizar un reloj que marcaba las 2 de la mañana. volvió a poner la pantalla visualizando un casi dormido Tobio

“oh”

“mmm…. ¿qué es lo que quieres” trato de abrir los ojos. 

“donde estas?” pregunto Daichi, ¿dónde estaba Tobio para que fueran las dos de la mañana?

Antes de responder, Tobio bostezo ocultando su rostro en la almohada

_SUPER LINDO_

“Italia”

“¿eh” “donde?” “como?” “¿ehhh?” respondieron varios tomados por la sorpresa

“ITALIA ¿QUE HACES EN ITALIA?” gritó emocionado Hinata

Tobio hizo una mueca “no grites Shō” entreabrió sus ojos “mi mamá tiene cosas que hacer acá” volvió a esconderse en su almohada “y realmente estoy cansado, fue un viaje largo” volvió la mirada a la pantalla, su expresión era demasiado suave.

Esa mirada activo los instintos de Sugawara, este agarró el teléfono

“Oh bueno Tobio entonces te dejamos descansar” 

“pero-” interrumpió Hinata callándose inmediatamente al ver la cara de Suga.

Tobio decidió despedirse “nos hablamos luego Shō” y rápidamente se volvió a quedar dormido

El resto del equipo vio como Tobio se quedaba dormido, y Suga decidió colgar.

“¡Qué lindo es!” sonrió Hinata

Algunos se rieron. 

“¿te parece lindo, Hinata?” molestó Tanaka con un tono insinuante

“sí” contestó honestamente sin darse cuenta de que se burlaban de él. varios rieron

“es como un gatito!, siempre gruñón y enseñando las garras, pero cuando está dormido se pone cómodo y tierno” volvieron a reír.

 _¿está realmente comparando a Kageyama con un gato?_ Daichi pensó, pero de repente su mente le mostró la imagen de hace unos segundos donde Kageyama simplemente escondía su rostro en la almohada. _Bueno… si, realmente se parece a un gato_

“Bueno dejemos a Tobio en paz, las clases van a empezar” ordenó “vayamos a clases”

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, a veces pensando en Kageyama como un gato

_Lindo y tierno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora quiero escribir un fic con kageyama con orejas de gato ._.  
> además estuve viendo que Shouyou se puede escribir como Shōyō, así que verán las dos versiones


	4. Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el punto de vista de kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cada vez que esté describiendo un outfit y no lo puedan visualizar en su mente, siempre pueden ir al final del capítulo para ver las imágenes.

Girando sobre sí mismo Tobio escuchó el timbre de su teléfono, arrugó su ceño en símbolo de molestia, estirando su mano para alcanzar aquel aparatejo.

Apenas podía abrir sus ojos, por lo que contestó el teléfono de una forma automática.

“hola?” su voz salió rasposa, recién levantada

Escuchó a Hinata preguntándole un montón de cosas, su cerebro recién levantado apenas y pudo procesar algo.

“eh?” preguntó aturdido, trato aclarar su oído

“estás en videollamada tonto”

_ oh…  _

Estiró la mano para prender la lámpara que tenía al lado de la cama, aunque luchó un poco, su cuerpo realmente no estaba cooperando.

Se volvió acostar sobre su almohada y visualizo por un momento la pantalla, aunque el brillo lo cegó y el sueño le obligó a cerrar sus ojos.

“¿Estás dormido?” escuchó decir de Suga-sempai, quería contestar amablemente como buen kouhai , pero un simple balbuceo salió de su boca.

“¿El rey se convirtió en la princesa durmiente?” 

_ tskk ese idiota _

contestó con un gruñido 

_ molestándome desde tan temprano…. _

_¿Qué_ _ horas son? _

Levantó un poco la mirada, y con solo un ojo pudo visualizar la hora, 2:10 am.

“son ustedes los groseros llamándome a esta hora” trato de sonar enojado, pero su voz sonó demasiado delicada. 

“no seas perezoso” escuchó de nuevo a Hinata

quería gritarle, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo perezoso?, llevaba más victorias en sus carreras que Hinata, un perezoso no corría tan rápido.

su mejor respuesta fue girar la muñeca para que sus compañeros pudieran visualizar el reloj de la mesita.

“oh” escucho decir a alguien, pero realmente no supo quien.

“mmm…. ¿qué es lo que quieres” trato de abrir los ojos, fallando al instante.

“donde estas?” 

_ ¿Daichi también está allí? _

Su cerebro somnoliento le estaba pidiendo a gritos que dejara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y se acostara de una vez, bostezo grandemente y ocultó su cara en la almohada por la vergüenza, debió de taparse antes de bostezar.

“Italia” respondió cansadamente, de verdad que quería dormir.

Escucho jadeos de sorpresa y preguntas que no pudo captar.

“ITALIA ¿QUE HACES EN ITALIA?” gritó Hinata

_ Demasiado alto _

Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan enérgico?

“no grites Shō” pidió suavemente 

Con esfuerzo trato de abrir sus ojos, lo consiguió… bueno casi.

“mi mamá tiene cosas que hacer acá” 

Por alguna razón le dio pena que lo vieran en ese estado tan cansado, volvió a esconderse en su almohada 

“y realmente estoy cansado, fue un viaje largo” 

Miro la pantalla de su teléfono, parpadeando lentamente.

“Oh bueno Tobio entonces te dejamos descansar” apareció Sugawara en su visión, y agradeció por lo que dijo, porque sus ojos apenas y se mantenían abiertos y su cerebro tenía solo el 10% de carga.

“nos hablamos luego Shō” su voz se apagó al igual que su cerebro, se quedó rápidamente dormido olvidando colgar.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron abrirse, registró una luz natural colándose por las ventanas y se sintió unos años más joven. Ese sí que había sido un sueño reparador, nada como dormir en una cama cómoda.

Se quedó unos momentos contemplando el techo

_ Que lindas lámparas de techo _

Por fin se sentó y lo primero que vio fue la hora, 11:50 de la mañana. En respuesta recibió un gruñido por parte de su estómago, y recordando la llamada que tuvo esa madrugada, se preguntó si debía primero llamar a Hinata como había prometido o arreglarse y bajar a comer algo.

Antes que su mente se pusiera a debatir, su estómago volvió a rugir. Bueno primero lo primero.

Se puso de pie, un frío se coló por su espalda

_ Tendré que usar un saco _

Era septiembre y el frío ya empezaba a sentirse, lo mejor era abrigarse bien si no quería enfermarse.

Había decidido ponerse un conjunto ya armado por su madre, consistía en una camisa manga larga y cuello tortuga color gris super suave, unos pantalones negros rasgados en las rodillas entubados, unas botas estilo semi-militar color negro y de accesorio un reloj negro y su bolso que uso para viajar tenía todos los papeles y además de algunos euros que su madre le dio en el trasbordo de su viaje.

Ropa casual para tener un brunch en alguna cafetería.

Su ducha no duró demasiado, tampoco era que estuviera muy sucio o sudado.

Agarró su teléfono luego de vestirse y decidió bajar a buscar algo de alimento, mientras hacía esto busco el contacto de Hinata, le llamó.

Luego de tres tonos, un jadeante Hinata contestó.

“hola Tobs!” la energía de Shouyou siempre era increíble

“Hola...” dijo suavemente

“¿Estás hablando con Kageyama?” gritó lo que parecía Tanaka, Hinata desvió su mirada de la pantalla para asentir, Tobio escucho los pasos chirriantes de los tenis de volley contra la madera.

_ Quiero jugar… _

“‘Donde estas?” le pregunto Hinata

“En el lobby del hotel, voy a comer” dijo, mientras estiraba un poco mejor el brazo para que pudiera ver un poco el fondo que lo rodeaba.

“WOW” exclamó Tanaka junto a Nishinoya que en algún momento se unió.

“si, es bonito” dijo mientras cambiaba de cámara trasera para que sus compañeros pudieran ver mejor

“¡Es todo muy lujoso!” exclamó Hinata.

Kageyama giró sobre sí mismo para poder mostrarles mejor, en algún momento se quedó frente al gran espejo de la puerta

“uy!” se congelo Hinata

“Al cielo se le perdió un angel” tiró un piropo Nishinoya en modo de broma.

“¿eh?” Tobio estaba confundido,  _ ¿un ángel? _

Un fuerte chifle sonó “Kageyama estas muy guapo”, eso llamó la atención del resto del equipo que se encontraba guardando las pelotas y la red.

“¿el rey guapo?, cuéntame otro chiste Tanaka” habló la sal rubia

“en serio? yo quiero ver” se acercó Sugawara, ¿su cuervo bebé se ve bonito?

El rostro de Tobio tenía un tinte rosa.

“Tobio te ves muy bien, los aires Italianos te pegan” se rio Suga

“Vas con todo a conquistar Italianas ¿no?” Tanaka dio codazos con Nishinoya “Tobio el casanova!”

Volvió a poner su cámara frontal, y escondió un poco su rostro con el cuello de la camisa.

“eh- eh- eh” no sabía que decir

“¿Tobio tenemos un partido de practica pasado mañana!” cambio el tema de conversación Hinata

“¿en serio?, contra quién?” se interesó el ojiazul

“EL GRAN REY” 

_ ohh... contra oikawa _

Tobio sintió envidia, quería jugar.

“No vayas a perder” sus ojos brillaban de emoción y malicia

“CLARO QUE NO!” 

“No seas tan malo Tobio, confía en tu equipo” reclamo Nishinoya

“Estaré suplantándote” le contó Suga “confía en tu sempai”

Tobio asintió, confiaba en su equipo

“TOBIO!” escucho la voz de su madre. alzó la mirada y efectivamente allí estaba, además de unas cuantas otras personas.

“¿Madre?”

“¿a dónde vas?”

“a comer”

“¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? para que conozcas a mi equipo de trabajo”

Abrió la boca para responder, pero simplemente asintió. volvió a ver a la pantalla

“Me tengo que ir” vio como Hinata hizo un puchero

“vale” “nos vemos Tobio, deja algunas chicas para nosotros” “adiós Tobio”

y con eso colgó.

“¿nos vamos Tobio?” 

se acercó a su madre y la siguió, además de dar una reverencia a sus acompañantes en forma de saludo.

No pude insertar la imagen desde pinterest, [aquí dejo el link](https://co.pinterest.com/pin/764767580453836056/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Aunque si bien el outfit de este cap no es tan elaborado como en el primero, tengan en cuenta que el equipo NUNCA había visto a Kageyama con más de camisetas de algodón blanco y pantalones de chándal (o pantalones).  
> 2\. el próximo cap conoceremos a los personajes originales que he creado, ayudarán a Tobio a tener más amigos fuera del volleyball   
> 3\. se que no es muy largo (y es hasta repetitivo), pero tengo otras 3 ideas cociéndose en mi cabeza, y es difícil solo concentrarme en escribir este Fic.  
> 4\. estuve investigando y la semana de la moda, en realidad es como un mes entero... Igual no creo que a Tobio le guste la idea de un mes sin volleyball, por lo que solo va hacer una semana


End file.
